luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
CRAZY Golf
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- CRAZY Golf is the eighth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on February 19, 2018. Synopsis Who's up for a round of 18? Time to take down some zombies at CRAZY GOLF! But beware the boss that awaits at the 19th hole! Plot Peashooter and Paco prep themselves for their next stop on their quest, CRAZY Golf for a round of 18. Upon getting there, they find the course is overrun with zombies. So instead of dealing with them the usual way, they decide to settle things with a round of golf, making it to the hole and taking down all the zombies along the way. Pirate blocks the first hole, remarking on this being their dumbest plan yet, a Pirate Minion and a Buccaneer Zombie block hole 2, and two more pirate minions blocking hole 3. At hole 4, several pirate minions and Coney stand atop the pillars. The minions go down easily, while Coney tries to hide in the hole, only to get hit with the ball. The plants then reach a bonus level, where they have to hit the bullseye. They succeed, and gain a bonus plant which they can use to help them whenever they need it. They make it to hole 5, dispatching more pirates and Ducktube. At hole 6, they are met with resistance from Mugalo, Ducktube, and more pirates, but they're dealt with easily. More zombies block the way in hole 7, but they're able to get the ball through despite the zombies trying to stop it by pursuing it. They face more pirates in hole 8, but they go down easily like before. They breeze past more at hole 9, and are met with resistance in hole 10 ironically from Diez, who's alone. But they get it past him while he's monologuing and take him down. Hole 11 is met with more resistance from Buckethead and Dark Wizard, but they get distracted and the ball gets to the hole, taking them out thanks to it being a hole in one. Factor joins the fray at hole 12, and Dark Wizard is able to take Paco down with a sleeping spell. Despite being a plant down, Peashooter is able to get the ball past the zombies. He's met with even more zombies at hole 13, so he calls upon the special plant he got from the bonus game, Laser Bean, who takes down Coney, Bolbi and Diez, causing Factor to flee. From there, Peashooter gets the ball past him and Dark Wizard. However, he's met with a huge wave, led by Flagman. He's able to take a few zombies down, but then succumbs to Dark Wizard's sleeping spell. Paco then wakes up and takes a crack at the wave, and gets the ball past the wave taking them all down. She also ends up sending Flagman down the nearby river, but he's later saved by a new magical zombie, known as Danny Boy. Met with new resistance at hole 14, Paco tries to wake Peashooter up, but fails, so she decides to try using water instead. It works, and Peashooter takes Danny Boy down, sends Flagman back to the river, and gets the ball to the hole. They make it past hole 15, and reach another bullseye bonus game, where they successfully get Citron, who'll help them out if they need him. Hole 16 only has Mugalo and Diez, who are dead set on not letting them past, but they fail miserably. Hole 17 provides a little more challenge, so Peashooter calls on Citron to take down most of the zombies, and the rest are dealt with when the ball gets to the hole. At the 18th hole, they're met with another huge wave of zombies, and after several shots the zombies go down and the ball makes it to the hole. But they then find another hole after it, and the boss alarm goes off, indicating they found the area's boss. But instead of a zombie, they're met with another gnome, Rainbus the Radiant. He informs them in order to move on, they need to get past the boss, which is revealed to be the final hole that he's taken control of, transforming it into the might Tridreigon. On top of it, he tells them he has their friend "David" captive, with that in mind, they begin attacking the dragons. The dragons fire back with fire, ice and lightning respectively, temporarily deactivating after a few hits. Periodically, Rainbus is forced out of the dragon, allowing Peashooter and Paco to deal a few hits to the gnome as they dodge his attacks. As the fight goes on, Factor, Dark Wizard and Danny Boy notice the dragons and attack them, though they get sent flying off into the distance they cause plenty of damage to the dragons. Peashooter then shoots down Laser Bean's balloon, and thanks to his lasers he forces Rainbus out one last time before finishing him off with his devastating laser attack, causing Rainbus to retreat and deactivating the dragons. But on top of that, Crazy Dave pops out too, and the plants are happy to see him. He explains he was in Neon Mixtape Tour in the 80s, and he was able to nab the Z-Crystal from the gnome. They return to the greenhouse, and everybody is happy to see Dave back, all except for Mac who hasn't really met Dave. But with Crazy Dave back, Sunflower and Sunny are able to go out into the field now while Dave provides support in their place. As for the Z-Crystal, Wall-nut explains the crystal may be able to work for mushrooms, and Valentine's Day plants. With the eight crystal collected, their next location is the Snowy Mountain. Unfortunately, Fume Shroom points out the Yeti is there as well, and given their last encounter with him they have to be on their guard. Laser Bean directs them to the mountains by the redwood trees, which upon mention of them Mac runs off to everyone's surprise. Meanwhile, Head Zombie is lamenting over his losses over the plants, and needs to come up with a plan. While thinking, he hears something in the distance, and upon seeing it for himself instantly believing it just might work... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Laser Bean *Citron *Crazy Dave (debut) *Sunflower *Sunny *Wall-nut *Chili Bean *Fume Shroom *Mac *Norm *Coney *Pirate Zombie *Pirate Minions *Bucaneer Zombies *Newspaper Zombie *Buckethead Mummy *Ducktube *Bolbi *Flagman *Mugalo *Dark Wizard *Factor *Diez *Danny Boy (debut) *Head Zombie *Rainbus the Radiant (debut) (Boss) Transcript CRAZY Golf/Transcript Trivia * "Crazy" is in all capital letters as it emphasizes Crazy Dave as the one who owns the establishment. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes